1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention is a group of devices and methods for displaying a flag flying in the air, especially at night.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years many, many devices have been invented for flying a flag. Representative of prior art are the following patents, none of which is very similar to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 957,606 to Hendricks and Burnap, May 10, 1910, discloses a device for flying a flag in which the halyards can rotate with the flag around the pole when the wind direction changes to avoid the flag's being wrapped around the pole. U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,917 to Axford, Feb. 15, 1916, discloses a device for flying a flag involving light bulbs in a half cylinder which can rotate with the flag. U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,447, Feb. 20, 1931, to Sutphen discloses an illuminated flag pole with a transparent upper portion and light source in it to shine on the flag in any wind direction. These patents and many similar ones involve complex mechanical parts and specially made lighting fixtures. They are obviously more complex and expensive to make and use than the present invention.